Gearworld
by Kitsune17
Summary: Watch the action as the cast of GG lives out daily events. Chapter 5 up now. R&R or I will eat your families.
1. GearWorld

Hello people, and this is my first FanFic. I'm A GGX nut, and I'm going to try to keep this relatively sane, though the R rating *will* be for a reason, since I am a complete pervert sometimes. :p  
  
Gearworld  
  
It was a day unlike any other in Gearworld, the alternate dimension where the cast of the popular fighting game, Guilty Gear, live their lives in semi-normal peace. Let's join Jam Kuradoberi in her restaurant, shall we?  
  
(Cue Omnipotent powers of uber-stealth observation.)  
  
Jam: C'mon people! We have a workload to get out. You there! Don't skimp on the rice, You! Get more eggs in that Egg Foo Yung. HEY! EASE UP ON THE DOGMEAT!  
  
Ah yes... The joys of Jam...  
  
Here we have Millia Rage, hard at work doing nothing in the park with Sol.  
  
Sol: Why do you put up with her anyway?  
  
Millia: Jam? Well, because I can't cook. She's good enough when she isn't backhanding me whenever I walk into the kitchen when she's cooking.  
  
Sol: ... Right. When was the last time you got a haircut?  
  
*At about this moment, the ends of Millia's hair start trailing under the bench, sneaking up on Sol.*  
  
Millia: Uhh.. In one of my endings. Why do you ask?  
  
Sol: Just curious.  
  
*At this point the hair has started reaching up his back to strangle him. You see, Millia's very picky.*  
  
Sol: Well I have to get going.  
  
*Sol stands, only to have his pants torn off by the interwoven hair. Millia retracts her hair as quickly as possible.*  
  
Sol: ...  
  
Millia: ... Polka dots?  
  
Sol: ... Shut up.  
  
... Well, at least things are normal elsewhere, like with Bridget.  
  
Random Punk: Hey Babe.  
  
Bridget: GOD DAMN IT I'M A GUY!  
  
*Yo-yo to the face.*  
  
You know, I'm starting to sense a small problem with this world... Let's check on Chipp...  
  
Chipp: C'mon! Get your crack! Only $3 a pound! Holy Zen, is that cheap!  
  
Maybe I-No...  
  
I-No: I have an attack called 'Stroke the Big Tree'.  
  
Potemkin...?  
  
*Potemkin is sitting is a room surrounded by small children, he seems to be working on something when he abruptly fires his hand into the air.*  
  
Potemkin: Mrs. Sheila! I need help!  
  
Mrs. Sheila: Now now, Potemkin, you have to do it on you own. Now, what's 2 + 2?  
  
Potemkin: But... But... But...  
  
*The armor pads disintegrate*  
  
Potemkin: BUT THINKING HURTS!  
  
*Potemkin picks up little Timmy Fodder and Magnum Opera's him out the window.*  
  
Mrs. Sheila: Bad Potemkin! Time out for you!  
  
What is wrong with this world?  
  
Johnny?  
  
Johnny: I have no idea, Mr. Author.  
  
You're not supposed to know about me!  
  
Johnny: Oh, right Mr. Author.  
  
Shut up!  
  
May: Johnny, who are you talking to?  
  
Johnny: The non-existant author over there.  
  
May: Oh, Hi Mr. Non-existant author.  
  
Damn it, where'd I go wrong?  
  
Necro: In the 'Not enough Bloodshed' department, move over, I'm writing this bitch now.  
  
*An epic battle of Godlike powers ensued, in which I emerged, of course, victorious with the help of Omnipotent Strength Fly Paper.*  
  
It can't be stopped... this world's gone mad, it's... it's... Gearworld! [/Prologue]  
  
Scene 1: Jam's Restaurant.  
  
Ky, Sol, Millia and Slayer are all enjoying a pleasant meal of Fried Monkey when 'That Man' walks in.  
  
That Man: I would like to announce you have all been chosen to be replicated through the simulation program. I'd like you to meet your robot equivalents.  
  
Robo-Ky 2, Robo-Sol, Robo-Millia and Robo-Slayer walk in, all of them with the same face but dressed according to their respective living counterparts.  
  
All: ...  
  
Ky: You've done me already.  
  
That Man: Oh, right.  
  
That Man takes out Robo-Ky 2's battery.  
  
That Man: Simple mistake.  
  
Sol: You forgot you already did me too.  
  
That Man: Really?  
  
Sol: No, but you'll believe me anyway.  
  
That Man: You're right.  
  
That Man removes Robo-Sol's battery  
  
Millia: And me.  
  
That Man: You sure?  
  
Millia: Are you?  
  
That Man: ... No?  
  
Millia: Then you must've.  
  
That Man: Ok.  
  
He removes Millia's battery.  
  
Slayer: You fail to realize that you do not have a recreation of me, but instead, have mistakenly brought a second Robo-Ky.  
  
That Man: Really? Damn.  
  
He removes the final battery.  
  
That Man: Anyway, hope there's no confusion.  
  
All: None.  
  
That Man: Alright, I'm off.  
  
Sol: (whispering) Your rocker.  
  
That man leaves through the door he entered, leaving the unpowered robot doubles standing there.  
  
Ky: Shouldn't we try to catch him? I mean, he's the answer to everyone's problems really.  
  
Sol: Ky, that man's the kind that'll catch himself.  
  
Ky: True.  
  
To this day, the Robot Doubles have served a fine life as tray holders and posterboards.  
  
End Scene 1.  
  
Start Scene 2: Back Alley  
  
Axl Low, Chipp Zanuff and I-No are all chilling out behind a local convenience store, passing around a joint between them, courtesy of Chipp.  
  
Axl: So, like, man, you're saying you can go all invisible and shit?  
  
Chipp: No lie bro, watch. FIND ME!  
  
Chipp starts fading in and out of sight.  
  
I-No: Wicked dude! Let me try. FIND ME!  
  
Nothing happens, and silence passes for a good minute.  
  
Axl: Whoa! There you are I-No! Hey, wanna see a cool trick everyone?  
  
Others: Sure, go for it.  
  
Axl: Behold.  
  
Axl produces his scythes and jumps into the air, fading from view. After a second or two, Axl is seen hurtling towards the ground, spinning one scythe around at high speeds below him. It's a magnificent show until he collides with the ground.  
  
Axl: Oww... Even I felt that.  
  
I-No: Cool!  
  
Unbeknownst to her, the scythe had clipped her shirt, and it fell straight off without her noticing.  
  
Axl: Whoa, I-No, you got nice tits!  
  
I-No looks down.  
  
I-No: Yeah I know, eh?  
  
Chipp: Don't you, like, want your shirt back or anything?  
  
I-No: Naw, man, no skin off my back, just the shirt.  
  
Everyone gets a mighty laugh from the horrible joke no normal, non-drug- inhibited person would laugh at.  
  
End Scene 2  
  
Start Scene 3:Mayship  
  
Johnny, May, April and Dizzy are all sitting around enjoying a pimpingly good time courtesy of Johnny and his sword tricks.  
  
May: Johnny, you are so great! I wish to carry all 49,932 of your children though I am still underaged.  
  
April: I adore you so much, I would gladly tear my own body to shreds and allow you to gently make love to my bleeding wounds as I lay dying.  
  
Dizzy: My carefree innocence prevents me from feeling the same burning lust I would be otherwise feeling for your hot man rod if I were raised normally, though being only 3 years old in human years, I am not supposed to know of such things such as wild carnal passion.  
  
Johnny: Yeah yeah, say ladies, got any chips?  
  
All: YES!  
  
All run off to fetch chips  
  
May returns with Salt and Vinegar  
  
April returns with Barbecue  
  
Dizzy returns with Zanuff  
  
Dizzy: I ain't got wings for nothing. *anime wink*  
  
Chipp: Holy Zen! I must really be trippin' out!  
  
Necro: Hey, I just flew all the way from ground level and, boy, are my arms killing you... I mean me.  
  
Undine: Shut it Death boy.  
  
Necro: Right.  
  
Johnny: Right, now how about some pop?  
  
All: Right!  
  
They all run off, and return to a sleeping Johnny. While Johnny dreams of platonic relations, the girls fondle him greatly.  
  
Undine: Don't you just love rape and molestation?  
  
Necro: That's my line!  
  
Undine: Right...  
  
End Scene 3  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Testament: I feel left out.  
  
Faust: Don't worry, we'll turn up eventually.  
  
Zappa: Yeah, I hear I'm in the next chapter, and I get possessed by a new spirit. Yay.  
  
Faust: You know I can cure you.  
  
Zappa: And ruin the jokes! Screw you man!  
  
Faust: Fine, fine...  
  
Potemkin: Hey, hey everyone, settle down, just enjoy the shows while you're not on.  
  
Testament: As opposed to obliterating little Timmy Fodder?  
  
Timmy Fodder flies overhead  
  
Timmy: ... ButI'mnotdead...  
  
Potemkin: See.  
  
Testament: ... Dork.  
  
Potemkin: At least I don't wear girls clothes.  
  
Testament: Just because I shop at Hot Topic.  
  
Potemkin: Oh yeah, did I mention, I have a hearing problem. I don't hear Swedish people talking.  
  
Testament: But...  
  
Potemkin: Huh?  
  
Testament: I...  
  
Potemkin: Hmm?  
  
Faust: I can cure that hearing problem of yours!  
  
Potemkin Magnum Opera's Faust.  
  
Faust: WHAT A PSYCHO! 


	2. ZenWorld

Gearworld  
  
Welcome to chapter two of gearworld. Since this is so easy to mass produce for me, you can expect many, many chapters in a short amount of time. But anyway, onwards!  
  
Day 2 Scene 1  
  
Setting: Jam's Restaurant  
  
Cast: Testament, Dizzy, Bridget, Faust.  
  
Testament: And then the ostrich said "Walamazoo!"  
  
*All except Faust laughs.*  
  
Dizzy: What's up Faust?  
  
Faust: Oh nothing, I just haven't been able to use my Doctorly skills recently and it upsets me so much, I think I'm growing hair!  
  
*All gasp*  
  
Bridget: Hair!? You? Wow, who'da thought.  
  
Faust: Must... cure... problems...  
  
Testament: Yeah, right. Your head's as smooth as Diz... I mean a baby's bottom. Yes... a baby...  
  
Dizzy: Oh Testie, you're such a goof.  
  
Testament: Yes, I am, oh succulent one.  
  
Dizzy: Huh?  
  
Testament: ... I, er, let's have steak!  
  
*Jam appears*  
  
*Faust grabs her*  
  
Bridget: Faust! No molesting Chinese women at our table!  
  
Faust: Tell me woman, are you sick at all?  
  
Jam: ... I sure hope not.  
  
Faust: Agh!  
  
*Faust releases Jam*  
  
Jam: Anyway, can I take your orders?  
  
*Testament stares at Dizzy*  
  
Testament: Nice, warm, round, succulent...  
  
*Realizes what he's doing*  
  
Testament: ...Steak! Yes. Steak.  
  
Dizzy: I'll have a salad.  
  
Bridget: Fish 'n Chips please.  
  
Faust: I'll just have some iced tea.  
  
Bridget: Are you sure? After all, you might not be able to help someone later if you haven't had a good meal.  
  
Faust: Iced tea will do just fine, not like anyone's sick anymore anyway.  
  
*Chronically Ill Man walks in.*  
  
CIM: ARGH! I AM SO INCURABLY DISEASED! IF ONLY SOME MIRACLE DOCTOR COULD HEAL ME! WARG!  
  
Faust: Damn ruffians making so much noise I can't wallow in my own self pity... Hey, wait! I'm clinically depressed! I'll treat myself!  
  
*Faust leaps from his seat and swims through the air out the door laughing maniacally*  
  
*All blink*  
  
CIM: Well damn, I'll be in my trailer.  
  
*CIM leaves*  
  
Bridget: Ah, if only Kliff could be here now...  
  
*Kliff walks by the window, stops and waves, cue laugh track*  
  
Day 2 Scene 2  
  
Setting: Baiken's Apartment  
  
Cast: Baiken, Anji Mito.  
  
*Anji's sitting on the couch playing GGX2, playing as EX Anji vs Anji on Anji's stage with Fu-u-ga going on the TV and the stereo all at once.*  
  
Anji(Singing): Ah'm so sexay...  
  
*Baiken walks in*  
  
Baiken: I'm home!  
  
*Audience applause*  
  
Anji: Alright, just in time for me to kick your ass.  
  
Baiken: . What?  
  
Anji: Grab a controller.  
  
Baiken: Sure.  
  
*Baiken grabs a controller with -both- hands*  
  
Anji: I love playing against people with a handicap.  
  
Baiken: I bet.  
  
*Baiken chooses Baiken, Anji chooses.. Axl.*  
  
Anji: Go!  
  
*Fights over in about 10 seconds*  
  
Anji: What the hell?  
  
Baiken: I dunno.  
  
*Pats Anji on the shoulder with her -right- arm*  
  
Baiken: S'okay boy.  
  
Anji: But.. I. UUWAGH!  
  
*Anji notices the robot arm, and the fact that she has a new eye*  
  
Baiken: I got implants!  
  
Anji: And some new limbs while you were there.  
  
Baiken: No, those are the implants.  
  
Anji: Damn.  
  
Baiken: You like?  
  
Anji: I refuse to sleep with Justice.  
  
*Justice walks in*  
  
Justice: That's ok, I don't want you either.  
  
Anji & Baiken: .  
  
Justice: Right, bye.  
  
*Justice leaves*  
  
Baiken: Not like we sleep together anyway.  
  
Anji: What about last night?  
  
Baiken: I distinctly remember not being in your bed, as you don't have one and sleep on the couch.  
  
Anji: Yeah, well that's where it happened.  
  
Baiken: Yes, and I had to wash the cushion you defiled in your sleep this morning too.  
  
Anji: . So?  
  
Baiken: Point is it wasn't me.  
  
Anji: Sure felt like it.  
  
Baiken: I'm so pleased you're under the impression I feel like polyester.  
  
Day 2 Scene 3  
  
Cast: Ky, Sol, Millia, Chipp  
  
Setting: Park  
  
Chipp: Yo bros.  
  
Millia: I'm not your 'bro'.  
  
Chipp: Oh, right then sis.  
  
Millia: Jeez.  
  
Sol: Hey Chipp, what's cookin'?  
  
Chipp: Meth.  
  
Sol: Right, stupid question.  
  
Ky: You are aware I could arrest you, right Chipp?  
  
Chipp: You'd never bust me man, I'm your bro.  
  
Ky: Right. Sure.  
  
Chipp: Hey, earlier, I was lightin' up with what's-his-name and what's-her- face, and dude jumped into the air and landed on his face. Huh huh huh, it was, like, so sweet.  
  
Sol: Are you sure Axl's ok?  
  
Chipp: Oh yeah man, he just like, yuh know, shrugged it off and all.  
  
Ky: Like he shrugged off a fractured skull?  
  
Chipp: Huh huh, yeah man, huh huh.  
  
Millia: Right, anyway, what are you doing around here?  
  
Chipp: Ah, a little this, a little that, yuh know.  
  
Millia: Peddling to school kids again?  
  
Chipp: Hey, I'm 'liberating their minds'.  
  
Millia: And their morals.  
  
Ky: And their money.  
  
Sol: And their sexual inhibitions. speaking of which have you sold to Dizzy yet?  
  
Chipp: Yeah man! It was sweet! I talked her into buying some acid man!  
  
Sol: Right then, I have to go, sorry guys.  
  
*Sol hurries off.*  
  
Millia: Pervert.  
  
Chipp: Dude.  
  
Ky: Stud.  
  
Chipp & Millia: .  
  
Ky: . Yeah, I think I'll stick with a stud.  
  
*Notices the other two.*  
  
Ky: What? I'm getting my ear pierced.  
  
Chipp: Sweet! I can do that!  
  
*Chipp whips out his blade and swipes for Ky's ear, Ky barely makes it away with his hair.*  
  
Ky: Whoa, whoa! I'd prefer a professional.  
  
Chipp: Oh, ok, whatever man.  
  
End  
  
Jam: Well, that was interesting.  
  
Slayer: Tell me about it.  
  
Jam: Ok, well first.  
  
Testament: Shut up, jeez.  
  
Jam: What?  
  
Testament: He didn't mean literally tell him.  
  
Jam: Oh, right. Sorry.  
  
Zappa: Hey! What about me!? I didn't get in this time!  
  
Testament: Oh, right. Kit wanted me to tell you you're being laid off.  
  
Zappa: From what?  
  
Testament: . From that.  
  
*Testament points.*  
  
*Zappa looks.*  
  
Testament, Slayer & Jam: Yoink!  
  
*All run off.*  
  
Zappa: I don't see anything, what are you pointing at. Testament?... Test? Guys? HEY! Damn it. 


	3. CureWorld

GearWorld  
  
Welcome to the third installment eh. =D Hope you enjoy the show.  
  
Day 3 Scene 1  
  
***Logging in as DeadManWalking  
  
***Connected  
  
***You are now in #GGX  
  
-Holy1- Yo Zap!  
  
-FreddyBBad- Hey Zapster.  
  
-barberhater- hello zappa  
  
-p073mk1n- omg zapa!  
  
-DeadManWalking- Hey guys, I finally got cured!  
  
-Holy1- Really? Congratulations!  
  
-FreddyBBad- Good job man.  
  
-p073mk1n- omg u haev aids  
  
-DeadManWalking- Uh... no... O_o  
  
***DrStrangeFaust has joined  
  
-DeadManWalking- Hey Faust!  
  
-DrStrangeLove- Hey, hey, hey! How does the one that was sick but isn't now be?  
  
-Holy1- lol  
  
-p073mk1n- lmao  
  
-DeadManWalking- Uh, good I guess.  
  
***PirateGrrrl has joined  
  
***LongJohnnySilver has joined  
  
-barberhater- hey there you guys  
  
-PirateGrrrl- Hey all. ^-^  
  
-LongJohnnySilver- Yo peepz.  
  
-DeadManWalking- I've been cured! =D  
  
-PirateGrrrl- OMG REALLY! THAT'S GREAT! ^_^_^_^_^  
  
-LongJohnnySilver- WTG Man.  
  
***WitchyBitch has joined  
  
-WitchyBitch- Hey Fred. ;)  
  
-FreddyBBad- Hey babe.  
  
-Holy1- I thought you said you stopped hanging around with that wench!  
  
-FreddyBBad- You see, you believed me because you're stupid.  
  
-WitchyBitch- lolol, stupid Holy Knight got pwned. So, see you at 7 Freddy, baby?  
  
-FreddyBBad- Why not now? : )  
  
-WitchyBitch- Ooo, I'll be waiting for you then. : )  
  
***FreddyBBad has left  
  
***WitchyBitch has left  
  
-Holy1- Damn it, I'm going to go smite me some evil.  
  
-barberhater- later ky  
  
***Holy1 has left  
  
*barberhater sighs  
  
-p073mk1n- uhoh, si milia in luv?  
  
-barberhater- what? no shut up  
  
-PirateGrrrl- You're so cute when you're lying, Milly. ^_^ C'mon Johnny, Fred and I-no gave me some ideas. : )  
  
-LongJohnnySilver- W/e.  
  
***LongJohnnySilver has left  
  
***PirateGrrrl has left  
  
***barberhater has left  
  
-p073mk1n- lol, zapa has aids  
  
-DrStrangeLove- Really? I can cure that too!  
  
***DrStrangeLove has left  
  
-p073mk1n- lolololol fag  
  
-DeadManWalking- You really are an idiot.  
  
-p073mk1n- lolololo i th nk i brkke m keybord,, agi n  
  
***p073mk1n has left  
  
***DeadManWalking has left  
  
Scene 2  
  
Scene: Beauty Parlour  
  
Characters: Millia, Jam, Baiken  
  
Millia: Yeah, so I told him to go to hell, and then he just took off.  
  
Jam: What a cheapskate that Venom is.  
  
Baiken: Well what can you expect from a gay man?  
  
Jam: He's gay!?  
  
Baiken: Well, didn't you know?  
  
Millia: He did seem kinda close to Zato...  
  
Baiken: Kinda? He was on top of the man every night!  
  
Jam & Millia: EEEWWW! GRODY!  
  
Baiken: I know. What do you think that pool cue is really used for?  
  
Jam & Millia: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Baiken: That's not the half of it either, there's a lot more gay people.  
  
Jam: Like?  
  
Baiken: You know Testament?  
  
Millia: Oh no, please not him, he's so hot!  
  
Baiken: He flames more than the average internet 12 year old.  
  
Millia: Damn it!  
  
Jam: Who else?  
  
Baiken: Well, Everyone knows about Bridget and his little desires...  
  
Jam: Ick... kids are gross.  
  
Baiken: Yeah, well, did you know he had a fling with Slayer?  
  
Jam: OH! MY! GOD!  
  
Millia: That's just wrong!  
  
Baiken: Well, when you live forever, you get bored of what normal men and women have to offer.  
  
Jam: But he's married!  
  
Baiken: What she doesn't know can't hurt her.  
  
Jam: Eww...  
  
Millia: I swear, everyone is turning out gay now a days. Watch, the next person to walk through the door will probably be gay!  
  
*Ky walks in.*  
  
*cue laugh track.*  
  
Ky: Baiken, I'm here to arrest you under charges of defamation of character.  
  
Baiken: Uh... why's that?  
  
Ky: There's been complaints that you've been spreading false information about key members of governmental societies being engaged in illegal actions.  
  
Baiken: I.. uhh.....  
  
*Ky arrests Baiken.*  
  
Ky: You have the right to remain silent, everything you say and do will be liable to be used as evidence in the court of law.  
  
Baiken: I choose to waive my right. AAAAHHH!!! LET ME GO YOU DIRTY HOMO! I'LL TELL PEOPLE YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH SOL!  
  
Ky: That's already been cleared up, besides, I don't think Dizzy would much agree with you on that.  
  
Baiken: I WANT MY-Huh, Dizzy? ... You mean!?  
  
*Ky looks at the camera and winks* -Gleam!-  
  
Scene 3  
  
Setting: Arena  
  
Characters: Sol, Ky  
  
A shadow loomed over the field, Sol stepping into view, brandishing his Flameseal, ever present. 'I've been waiting a long time for this Ky.' Sol barked at the Knight of the Holy Order. 'Finally I'm going to settle the score.' 'I'd like to see you try,' retorted Ky with a smirk. 'Bring it on old man.'  
  
With a growl Sol rushed forward, coming in with a quick upwards slash. Predicting the move in advance, Ky blocks it effortlessly. 'C'mon, you can do better then that Sol.' Ky challenged, angering Sol with his arrogance. Sol swung wide, missing the already jumping Ky. Upon landing, Ky thrust his sword forward, clipping Sol's arm. With a shout Sol jumped back out of reach, holding the spot where he was nicked.  
  
Ky crossed his body with the sword, charging up energy briefly before unleashing a quick bolt of electricity towards Sol. Sol reached his Flameseal back and dug it into the ground, igniting a burst of flame that absorbed the electrical energy with a flash. 'C'mon, you can do better then that Ky.' Sol retorted smugly. Sol leapt backwards, planting his feet against the wall and flew forward in a riot stamp, blurring across the arena, blurring so fast, in fact, that he didn't his time to stop as Ky jumped into the air and flung another bolt of energy at him. It barely cleared his hair as he flew underneath the airborne Ky and landed behind him. Turning quicker than Ky, Sol jumped into a Bandit Revolver, coming down with his foot squarely into Ky's head, knocking him down.  
  
Sol stood over Ky, slamming his sword into the ground and firing off a Gunflame at point blank, causing Ky to rise quickly and pat out the flames. Angrily, Ky slammed Sol int he stomach with his boot and cracked him on the head with the hilt of the sword. Sol stumbled backwards, holding his head. 'Now there's a new trick..' Sol said begrudgingly, rubbing the spot he was cracked. 'I've got a new trick for you too.'  
  
Sol raised his Flameseal into the air, the blade igniting in flames. The glow from the blade dimmed out the light from the rest of the world as clouds formed over head. The blade glowed in an unholy light as power built up from the flame it harboured. Sol opened his eyes, glowing with power and settled them on Ky. Steam trailed from inside his clothing and from beneath his headplate, and eventually, the heat caused Sol to sweat, though he appeared to not be affected, and the sweat caused the head plate to slide off, revealing his gear mark on his forehead glowing a bright red. A hole in the clouds opened to a flaming sky, and a pillar of flame rocketed earthbound towards Sol. As Sol was engulfed in the flames, a dark silhouette appeared in the flame. The silhouette of Sol cast the sword forward in an Unearthly scream and...  
  
A blow-up doll of Millia popped out of the flames.  
  
Ky woke with a start and looked at the clock. 'Whew, it was only a dream.' Ky said under his breath. Ky felt Jams hand on his arm as he looked over to his companion in relief, glad that he wasn't paired with Sol for once. Ky laid back down, closing his eyes and swore never to eat another triple cheese chalupa before bed ever again.  
  
End of Day  
  
Testament: Remind me to smack Baiken later.  
  
Baiken: Especially while I'm standing right next to you.  
  
Faust: Now now you two.  
  
Testament: But she said I was gay!  
  
-p073mk1n- lololol u fag u got aids  
  
Baiken: ... Right.  
  
*Bridget bursts into the after hours studio, frantic.*  
  
Sol: What's wrong guy?  
  
Bridget: Horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE NEWS!  
  
Ky: What could possibly be so bad?  
  
Bridget: I just caught wind the author is going to not only be starting a new fic, but also be including some of his own characters!  
  
Jam: That means more hot men for me to fondle! I need to go get ready!  
  
o grate mor fagits  
  
Bridget: But that's not the bad part!  
  
Ky: Then what is?  
  
Bridget: He's.... CHANGING MY NAME AND APPEARANCE!  
  
Jam: Gasp!  
  
Ky: Gasp!  
  
Testament: Gasp!  
  
Richard Nixon: Gasp!  
  
Testament: That's insane!  
  
Bridget: No, that's insane.  
  
*points at Faust with a pumpkin with a hole in it on his head, dancing around in a tutu and leotards.*  
  
*All slowly back away...* 


	4. SpazWorld

Gearworld  
  
Well I figure I was away for long enough, might as well start again. See if you can spot the names of the Korean GGXX#Reload OST tracks. =D  
  
Day 4 Scene 1  
  
Setting: Jam and Millia's apartment  
  
*Jam exits the shower  
  
Jam: Millia, I think you've been losing your hair again.  
  
Millia: What?  
  
Jam: I was just in the shower and a hairball jumped out of the drain and started slapping my foot.  
  
Millia: Well it's not like I can help it.  
  
Jam: Well anyway, have you seen my pants?  
  
Millia: No one has.  
  
Jam: Ah, that makes sense.  
  
*Jam puts on her dress.  
  
Jam: What would you like for supper tonight?  
  
Millia: Anything that doesn't involve having the kitchen burnt down.  
  
Jam: That wasn't my fault!  
  
Millia: And High Kicking a can of gas that just so happened to be sitting on top of a barrel of gunpowder, which, for some reason, was right next to the large open flame of the stove, was just a random happening, right?  
  
Jam: I didn't do it!  
  
Millia: Right, let me guess, it was the ghost of Kliff?  
  
*Kliff looks in from the fire escape  
  
Kliff: I'M NOT DEAD PEOPLE!  
  
Millia: Quiet Kliff, you'll wake the dead.  
  
*Kliff falls off the fire escape and hilariously lands on a bed of very pointy otters.  
  
Jam: That was odd.  
  
Millia: So are you.  
  
Jam: Sticks and Stones Millia.  
  
Millia: Anyway, I have to go to the bathroom, Get out of my way.  
  
*Millia goes into the bathroom and Jam steals away to the bedroom and roots through Millia's sock drawer and finds a long, golden object. Millia walks in.  
  
Jam: Oooohhh Millia. What's THIS!?  
  
*Millia looks at the object.  
  
Millia: That's uh. that thing I throw at my opponents. I swear.  
  
Jam: Looks like The Great Empress has a little naughty secret!!  
  
Millia: What were you doing in my drawers anyway!?  
  
Jam: Uh.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Setting: Back alley  
  
Chipp: Yo Pot-man! Want some pot, man?  
  
Potemkin: I, uh, duhh.. Smash?  
  
Chipp: You want to get smashed?  
  
Potemkin: Smash!  
  
Chipp: Sloshed, wasted?  
  
Potemkin: SMASH!  
  
Chipp: Buzzed, tipsy, drunk, hammered?  
  
Potemkin: POTEMKIN SMASH!  
  
*Potemkin smashes Chipp through a wall.  
  
Chipp: Yo dude, if I could feel my body I'd be in pain.  
  
Potemkin: POTEMKIN SMASH GOOD! GET POTEMKIN TREAT! YAAAY!  
  
Scene 3  
  
Setting: Blood Bank  
  
Slayer: Why Hello.  
  
Receptionist: Hello sir, looking to make a donation?  
  
Slayer: I would like a Bloody Mary, literally bloody, if you know what I mean.  
  
Receptionist: I'm sorry?  
  
Slayer: A little Anthony on the rocks?  
  
Receptionist: I... uh.  
  
Slayer: A shot of Susan?  
  
Receptionist: I'm sorry sir, this is not some kind of bar, this is a blood donation clinic. If you need a transfusion, however, we can supply you some.  
  
Slayer: Well that would work perfectly.  
  
Receptionist: Alright, what is your blood type?  
  
Slayer: Well, I usually have some AB+, but I've been known to have some O- and even a casual shot of B.  
  
Receptionist: THIS IS NOT A BAR SIR! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SICK PRACTICES ELSEWHERE!  
  
Scene 4  
  
Zappa: You see doctor, every once in a while, I black out, and terrible things happen.  
  
Faust: I see, tell me, does it hurt when I do this?  
  
*Faust twists Zappa's arm nearly all the way around.  
  
Zappa: AGH! INCREDIBLY!  
  
Faust: Fascinating. Does it hurt when I do this?  
  
*Faust spins around and smashes Zappa with a baseball bat, sending him into the wall.  
  
Zappa: Ugh. *cough* yes.  
  
Faust: Remarkable. Now tell me-  
  
Zappa: NO MORE! I CAN FEEL IT ALL! IT'S SOMETHING IN MY HEAD! I TELL YOU!  
  
Faust: Oh, I see, so now, does this hurt?  
  
*Faust whips a hammer at Zappa's head.  
  
Zappa: OW! You psychopath! I'm leaving! You're a quack, man!  
  
Faust: N-n-nani ga deru ka na?  
  
EXTRA SCENE! OMFGLOLBBQWTFGTGTTYLKTHXBYE  
  
The door to the office creaked open, a small boy dressed in a nuns habit walks into the darkened office. The silhouette of a chair is seen against the far wall, a desk rests between it and the door. "You're late." A deep voice rings from the darkness, seeming to come form all angles.  
  
"I-I couldn't find your office, sir, the halls here are confusing. Dead ends, sudden stairs and patrolling security druids and whatnot-"  
  
"SILENCE! I'll take no excuses, Bridget." The voice said, the chair turning silently on its well-greased bearings. A single point of light is seen in the blackness, the light of a cigar, the smoke rising in tendrils of death to the ceiling, dissipating into the cracks. "I have news for you, Bridget. We're assigning you new gear."  
  
"Really?" the young transvestite asked "I could really use some new tools to hunt with, and-"  
  
"STOP YOUR PRATTLING! Johnson." The voice said. A figure stepped from the darkness and restrained Bridget. A small team of people emerged from the shadows, carrying the new gear. They ambush the helpless young boy and forcibly dress him.  
  
"BEHOLD! You are no longer Bridget but.. SAMANTHA!" The voice exclaims. A light comes on and Bridget looks into the mirror the light is reflecting from. He has been dressed in a bustier, stocking, high heels, long leather gloves and is hair has been tied back in a ponytail. "I look like a whore!" Bridget exclaims.  
  
"That's. kind of the point. We're revoking your bounty hunters license, and you're now working as one of our 'Alternative Funds Allocation Services'. Have fun on the street, Sammy!" The voice rang.  
  
Bridget woke with a start. "Jeez, I really should listen to Ky," the young boy said, wiping his forehead, sighing in relief. Looking next to him, he saw his Sol plushie lying half off the bed. "No more triple cheese chalupas for me."  
  
The Moral: Even if you dream of being turned from a transvestite to a hooker, you're still a transvestite.  
  
After Hours  
  
Bridget: That was horrible.  
  
Baiken: I feel your pain.  
  
Bridget: Not as much as you would have had I actually become a prostitute.  
  
Axl: Ouch, dude, that would blow.  
  
Bridget: That's kinda the point.  
  
Potemkin: POTEMKIN SMASH WHORES!  
  
Chipp: Not on my turf!  
  
Testament: Jesus people, you're the most unbalanced group of people I've ever seen.  
  
Sol: This coming from some fruit with a chick-bird that never makes a move on her and prances around in his gay little dress?  
  
Testament: DAMN YOU PEOPLE TO HELL! 


	5. ChatWorld

Chapter 5 now, though I'm not sure what I'll use for material, since I hate using ideas (that I know of) that have been done. Ah well, on with it!  
  
GearWorld  
  
Scene 1 Rodent Runaway *We open todays installment with Axl, sitting on a large cushion pushed back against a wall.*  
  
Axl: I LAZE!  
  
*... Right. Chipp climbs through the window, via fire escape.*  
  
Chipp: Dude! You have to hide me!  
  
Axl: Remind me why I care again?  
  
Chipp: Because I'm your dealer?  
  
Axl: Oh yeah, I remember.  
  
Chipp: That's surprising considering how much you buy.  
  
Axl: Huh huh, yeah. What are you running from anyway?  
  
Chipp: Chipmunks.  
  
Axl: . . . Uh  
  
Chipp: I swear man, they're horrible, ravenous, evil-  
  
*a Chipmunk leaps through the window and lands on Chipp's shoulder, acting in a suspiciously non-threatening way.*  
  
Chipp: AGH! THEY FOUND ME! QUICK MAN! DO SOMETHING! *Chipp falls to the floor and goes into convulsions.  
  
Axl: It looks like it's jsut sitting on your shoulder. . .  
  
Chipp: THE PAIN!  
  
*Axl gets up and taps the chipmunk on the head with the handle of one of his kamas, the rodent squeaks and bounds away.*  
  
Chipp: MAN! You are like, SO SLICK! They way you dealt with that bitch, it was like 'POW POW BAAAAAAAAAAM!'  
  
Axl: Are you stoned?  
  
Chipp: Wha? *falls over.*  
  
Scene 2 Chatspeak  
  
*** barberh8r has entered the room.  
  
p073mk1n: j0 milia  
  
DeadManWalking: Hey MilliAGJKIKMKE: D  
  
Holy1: You two are disgusting.  
  
DeadManWalking: GRRRAAAAHHHHKLA lkh allel kfhlksh lkah kehkl wahlk.21.4.4 .4.1 41jk gk  
  
***DeadManWalking has left the room.  
  
WitchyBitch: Excuse me Mr. 23 year old virgin, but don't you have some evil to vanquish, or some self-righteous bullshit?  
  
FreddyBBad: lol  
  
barberh8r: dont take her shit ky.  
  
p073mk1n: lol llo u gt tld  
  
***PirateGrrrl has entered the room.  
  
***LongJohnnySilver has entered the room.  
  
PirateGrrrl: HEY ALL!!! ^_^! *glomps all!!*  
  
LongJohnnySilver: Yo Ky.  
  
Holy1: Look here wench, I'm tired of your evil ways. I'm going to carry out some Holy Orders on your ass!  
  
PirateGrrrl: Ky! : O! That wasn't very nice! ^_^ Can't you all be happy? =D =D =D ~: (  
  
***FreddyBBad has left the room.  
  
***Holy1 has left the room.  
  
p073mk1n: lololololololol  
  
barberh8r: that was pointless.  
  
PirateGrrrl: I can't believe her cheek. X( Johnny, you'll beat her up if she tries anything, right?  
  
LongJohnnySilver: Sure whatever.  
  
***FallenAngelDizzy has entered the room.  
  
PirateGrrrl: OMG DIZZY! ^_^_^_^_^! *glomphugtacklesnuggle* How've you been?  
  
FallenAngelDizzy: n_n; Good, I guess. Testament's been taking good care of me.  
  
barberh8r: thats good i guess.  
  
p073mk1n: omg u r scerwnig him, rnt u?  
  
barberh8r: i tohught your keyboard broke again?  
  
p073mk1n: i boght 2, jst in caes  
  
PirateGrrrl: That's great! ^_^ I'm happy to hear that.  
  
***QueenOfTheDead has joined the room.  
  
*QueenOfTheDamned a skull appears, briefly, as a flash of light, a beacon announcing his presence. He phases into view in front of everyone, arms crossed.  
  
QueenOfTheDamned: hello all  
  
LongJohnnySilver: Speak of the Devil. . .  
  
PirateGrrrl: TESTY! ^_^_^_^ What's up? *glomphuggle*  
  
QueenOfTheDamned: please refrain from touching me, you sure are lively  
  
FallenAngelDizzy: Hey Testament, coming to check up on me? XP  
  
p073mk1n: lololol testacle is ghey  
  
barberh8r: testie, where do you get your hair done?  
  
PirateGrrrl: Of course I'm lively, I'm a happy girl. ^_^_^  
  
QueenOfTheDamned: dizzy: yes, theres a lot of weird people out there. . . potemkin: you watch what you say you beefcake barberh8r: zio does it for me may: life only leads to death why be happy when you can sulk in blackness and misery like me  
  
LongJohnnySilver: Man, you're creepy, you know that.  
  
FallenAngelDizzy: You didn't ahve to check up on me Testament, these are my friends. XP  
  
***MaullarMaullar has entered the room.  
  
MaullarMaullar: Dizzy! Have I mentioned any time in the past 5 minutes just how much I wish to bang you? You are the star of my wet dreams. I idolize theg round you walk on. I even write fics about you getting violated in numerous ways. I have to go now, have more pictures of you to go load on my server.  
  
***MaullarMaullar has left the room.  
  
QueenOfTheDamned: i will kill him now  
  
***QueenOfTheDamned has left the room  
  
LongJohnnySilver: I'm going to go help, take care of the ship while I'm gone May.  
  
***LongJohnnySilver has left the room.  
  
FallenAngelDizzy: . . . What just happened?  
  
barberh8r: i think you have a stalker.  
  
p073mk1n: lololol u r ging 2 get raepd  
  
PirateGrrrl: : ( I can't believe some people. XO What kind of sick freak goes around stalking Dizzy?  
  
***spambot8239 has entered the room.  
  
spambot8239: hey all dizzy lover! go to #dizzymolesters for some hot dizzy pix. talk to MaullarMaullar.  
  
spambot8239: hey all dizzy lover! go to #dizzymolesters for some hot dizzy pix. talk to MaullarMaullar.  
  
spambot8239: hey all dizzy lover! go to #dizzymolesters for some hot dizzy pix. talk to MaullarMaullar.  
  
***spambot8239 has left the room.  
  
barberh8r: those kind. . .  
  
PirateGrrrl: XO I'm going to go give them a piece of my mind.  
  
FallenAngelDizzy: I have to go, Necro and Undine don't think it's safe for me to be out in the open right now. =\  
  
PirateGrrrl: Alright, bye Dizzy.  
  
p073mk1n: dizzy ur gona b raped lolol  
  
barberh8r: shut up potemkin, you moron.  
  
***FallenAngelDizzy has left the room.  
  
***PirateGrrrl has left the room.  
  
p073mk1n: o ya u bicth brnig it on, lol u fagg  
  
barberh8r: ugh. . . just die  
  
***barberh8r has left the room.  
  
p073mk1n: lolololol, tahts rihgt bithc run u skaerd cat  
  
p073mk1n: o i tt ink i brk ke m ky b  
  
p073mk1n:brd a ggan d dam m m  
  
Scene 3 Short Order Kook  
  
Jam: C'mon people, we have to get these orders out NOW!  
  
Chef: I can't HANDLE THIS INSANE REQUESTS! How can you possibly agree to let someone order a club sandwich, chicken fried rice, hot wings, california rolls, minestrone AND egg foo yung. It's TOO DAMN MUCH for a small kitchen to handle, expecially when dangerously understaffed!  
  
Jam: We are NOT understaffed, you lazy cretin!  
  
Chef: CARDBOARD CUTOUTS OF EMERIL DO NOT MAKE A BUSY KITCHEN!  
  
Jam: It add's to the atmosphere though.  
  
Chef: I quit!  
  
*Chef grabs his coat, throws down his hat and leaves out the back door, leaving everything on the burners.*  
  
Jam: Oh. My. GOOOOODD!!  
  
*Sol dives through the kitchen*  
  
Sol: Idon'twantanythingtodowithhim!  
  
*Sol exits through the kitchen back door, shortly afterwards there is a large crash of metal and sounds of glass breaking.*  
  
Sol: Ow...  
  
*Jam panics, turns off all the burners and walks out to the main dining area.*  
  
Jam: H-hi, I'm sorry to say, that the chef just quit, and there is not enough staff to handle your orders. We can offer you a rain check for a free meal, once we fill the staff positions again. I am so sorry.  
  
*The restaurant goe sinto an uproar as everyone starts complaining at once. Jam stands by the door, handing out the free meal vouchers as the people leave. After the store is empty, she heads to the phone and calls the paper company.*  
  
Jam: I'd like to place an ad in the paper, cooking positions open at Flaming Kickers Chinese and International Cuisine. Yes. . . yes. . . FIFTY DOLLARS!? ARE YOU. . . I mean, alright, that's fine.  
  
*Jam hangs up and sits down, dropping her head down onto the table she sat at with a bang.*  
  
Jam: Ow. DAMN IT!  
  
*The next day, Venom, Chipp, Axl, Bridget, May and Potemkin all pick up the paper, and see the ad. Needless to say, as a plot point, they all go for a job. I'll skip all the business parts and jump in right on the first day, when everyone has a job, since the shop is understaffed and all.*  
  
Jam: Alright people, we run a busy shift here, Chipp, you will cook, Axl, you help him. Venom, you are the ingredient guy, you go get what Axl and Chipp ask for. Bridget, you're waitress-  
  
Bridget: Waiter, you mean.  
  
Jam: Oh. . . right. . . eww, anyway, waiter, May, you are the cashier, and Potemkin, you can be the doorman.  
  
Potemkin: Can I draw?  
  
Jam: Sure, as long as you pay attention to the door. Alright, everyone got it?  
  
*Everyone stands in silence.*  
  
Jam: GOT IT DAMN IT!?  
  
All: Yes Ma'am!  
  
Jam: Get to work!  
  
*Later, a customer comes through, he stops and looks at Potemkin and visibly pales.*  
  
Potemkin: Hello small sir, welcome to the Flaming Kickers. Do you have a reservation?  
  
Customer: Uh, what the hell are you?  
  
Potemkin: I'm the door man, got a reservation, sir?  
  
Customer: Jesus you're huge, are you some kind of Gear?  
  
*Potemkin scowls a bit.*  
  
Potemkin: Sir, do you have a reservation or not?  
  
Customer: God, you've got to be some kind of freak, I mean, you're huge.  
  
*Potemkin is quite pissed at this point.*  
  
Potemkin: Can I get your name, Sir?  
  
Customer: My name? Timothy Fodder.  
  
Potemkin: Well, Mr. Fodder, I have to say. . . MAGNUM OPERA!  
  
*Potemkin reels back and slams the man through the wall, and the one after that, then some more after that as well. The noise draws Jam from slave driving in the back, and she sees the hole.*  
  
Jam: POTEMKIN! WHAT THE HELL!  
  
Potemkin: He was making fun of me, so I smashed him.  
  
Jam: You probably just KILLED a POTENTIONAL CUSTOMER!  
  
Potemkin: Meh.  
  
*Potemkin sits down, shaking the store, and goes back to drawing.*  
  
Jam: Damn it. *she storms into the back, alright peop-CHIPP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
*Chipp turns around, lowering his hand away from the pot, some flakes of some kind of dried plant falling from his fingers.*  
  
Chipp: I'm, uh, adding. . . oregano, yeah.  
  
Jam: To the house brownies?  
  
Chipp: yeah, trust me, people'll LOVE them, they'll even get more.  
  
Jam: Oh, really?  
  
Chipp: Yeah, special recipe.  
  
Axl: Yeah, they definately. . . bake well.  
  
*Chipp and Axl both burst into hysterics, adding their 'oregano' to the brownie mix.*  
  
Venom: Well, this is entertaining.  
  
Jam: Why aren't you doing anything?  
  
Venom: They haven't asked for anything yet.  
  
Jam: Then, how'd they get the oregano?  
  
Venom: They both had some in their pockets.  
  
Jam: They carry oregano with them? That's odd.  
  
Venom: Well, it's not that weird. When Zato was still alive I carried around a small tube of lubric-  
  
Jam: EEWWWW! ENOUGH INFO!  
  
*Jam turns and walks from the kitchen and walks to Bridget and May, chatting it up at the register.*  
  
Jam: Having a good time?  
  
May: Yeah, Bridget was just explaining a few things he can do with his yo- yo's.  
  
Bridget: Yeah, maybe when this restaurant actually gets a customer, and some business, you can get a small stage built and I can be entertainment on the side.  
  
Jam: Oh, good to see you're having such a good time, despite BEING ON DUTY AT WORK!  
  
May: Ah! Don't yell, not like there's anyone here.  
  
Jam: You'll see.  
  
*As if on cue, the bell at the front went off as Anji walked in. He saw Potemkin and jumped back a bit.*  
  
Anji: hey! Whoa, you. Look, sorry for what happened on Zepp, I was drunk, and it was dark, and I mistook you for a gear, beacause, I mean, you're huge.  
  
*Potemkin closes his hand into a fist.*  
  
Potemkin: Hello Anji, hey, I have something to say.  
  
Anji: Yeah?  
  
Potemkin: MAGNUM-  
  
Anji: Uh!?  
  
Jam: POTEMKIN!  
  
Potemkin: OPER-AGH! Jam!? What are you doing?  
  
Jam: No punching customers, it's bad for business.  
  
Potemkin: Right, sorry.  
  
Jam: Hello Anji, come on, I'll show you to a table.  
  
Anji: Ok.  
  
*As they walk away, Anji turns to Potemkin, sticking his tounge out at him. He then returns his attention to Jam's dangerously short skirt until he gets to his table.*  
  
Jam: BRIDGET! CUSTOMER!  
  
*Bridget skates up to the table and stops, taking Anji's order. He skates away to the kitchen and put down the order. The kitchen goes into activity.*  
  
Jam: Alright, we have an order of a ham sandwich, a bowl of ramen, butterfly shrimp, french fries and a house brownie.  
  
*Axl and Chipp burst out laughing suddenly, nearly falling over.*  
  
Jam: What's so funny?  
  
Chipp: Nothing, just an inside joke.  
  
Axl: Yeah, it's a real. . . 'trip-out'.  
  
*The two laugh at the horrible pun.*  
  
Jam: Right. . . anyway, get to work.  
  
Chipp: Right, hey, white hair, get us some potatoes and bread.  
  
*Despite how I could make the food preparation an utter disaster, they actually prepare the meal well and quickly, if it can be believed. The order goes out and Anji eats happily, especially the brownie afterwards.*  
  
Anji: I feel so good right now. This food really hits the spot, makes me feel so sleepy. . .  
  
Jam: I'm sure the staff will enjoy your compliment, anyway, how will you be paying?  
  
Anji: Look at my hand! It's moving by itself!  
  
*Jam looks at his hand, which is doing nothing, then looks back at him.*  
  
Jam: Uh, how will you be paying?  
  
Anji: Pay? Oh, yeah, I got this. . . coupon thing here.  
  
*Anji pulls out one of the free meal vouchers from the last business day.*  
  
Jam: Figures. . . anyway, I'll just take this, but we won't accept another voucher from you until more are reissued.  
  
Anji: Yeah, it's cool.  
  
*Anji gets up slowly, and almost trips. He makes his way slowly to the door, and as he walks up, he suddenly notices Potemkin again.*  
  
Anji: Whoa! A gear!  
  
*Potemkin snaps.*  
  
Potemkin: THAT'S IT! MAGNUM OPERA!  
  
*Anji leaves out the same hole as Mr. Fodder.*  
  
Jam: WHAT THE HELL!? POTEMKIN! HE MIGHT NEVER COME BACK NOW! And he was cute too.  
  
Potemkin: Yeah, but he's gay.  
  
*Jam takes a moment to collect her jaw from the floor.*  
  
Jam: W-what?  
  
Potemkin: He's fruiter than a procude section.  
  
Jam: I can't believe it, he's so pretty!  
  
Potemkin: They usually are.  
  
*Jam dejectedly makes her way back to the counter, passing Anji's table, she spots a small piece of brownie left on the plate. She was curious as to how 'oregano' would spice up a brownie, so she took the bite sized piece and ate it. She noticed the odd taste right away and went to the kitchen.*  
  
Jam: Chipp! Axl! What did you put in the brownies?  
  
*Axl looks at Chipp, and Chipp at Axl, and Chipp turns around to Jam.*  
  
Chipp: Just a little. . . 'magic ingredient'.  
  
*Chipp smiled and pressed his thumb and forefinger together and put them to his pursed lips. Jam caught on immediately.*  
  
Jam: YOU BASTARDS! YOU STONED A CUSTOMER!  
  
*Chipp and Axl crack up and start moving away from their position at cooking, making for the door. Jam grabs a knife and throws it at Chipp, who is well out of the way before it even comes close as him and Axl run out the back door. Jam slumps to the floor.*  
  
Jam: Damn it, this place is going under for sure.  
  
Venom: Well, at least you can always try again with more capable staff.  
  
Jam: Y'know, Anji just left out the front.  
  
Venom: Really!? Oh my god, I have to catch up with him, talk to you later.  
  
*Venom hurried out of the kitchen towards the front.*  
  
Jam: Why does everything go wrong for me?  
  
*Jam hears the door bell go off once as Venom leaves, anda gain as a customer comes in.*  
  
Customer: Whoa, are you a gear?  
  
Potemkin: MAGNUM OPERA!  
  
End  
  
After Hours:  
  
Testament: Well, that was another pointless day at the psuedo-office.  
  
p073mk1n: lolololol tseticle has aids  
  
Bridget: Don't you ever get tired of that?  
  
p073mk1n: u r a hot gurl  
  
Bridget: I'll ignore that. . .  
  
May: Why did I get stuck as the cashier?  
  
Ky: Because you were obviously the most honest and respectable person for the job.  
  
May: Thanks Ky!  
  
Sol: I'd say it was because people enjoy looking at hot girls taking their money, so they cans tare at their chest while they're busy.  
  
*Everyone looks at Sol.*  
  
Sol: What? I ahve to do something t break the Sol x Ky pairings out there. 


End file.
